The invention is based on a hydraulic vehicle brake system. Such a brake system is already known (German Offenlegungsschrift 38 16 073, FIG. 1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,102), in which the first control valve in the brake line between the master brake cylinder and the connection of the feed line brought from the outlet side of the pump has a preferred position, namely in which it is switched to be open by spring actuation. The second control valve in the intake line leading from the pressure fluid supply tank to the pump inlet side also has a preferred, spring-actuated open position. Also connected to this intake line is a pressure fluid reservoir that serves to hold pressure fluid drawn from the wheel brake cylinders. In certain brake system operating states, in which the function of the anti-skid or traction control apparatus is being checked, or if the vehicle hits a pothole or a driven vehicle wheel lifts away from the road, or after a pedal-actuated braking with anti-skid control the pump is set into operation or its function is maintained, so that it can aspirate pressure fluid from the pressure fluid supply tank and pump it into the master brake cylinder. However, this pumping of brake fluid is undesirable because it contributes to the production of noise in the passenger compartment of the vehicle.